Play
by qunnyv19
Summary: "Jadi hari ini hanya hari pelampiasanmu saja?" Entah pelampiasan bagi Scorpius atau Rose, yang jelas, mereka berdua menikmati malam itu dan menjadikannya sebagai pengalaman menyenangkan yang terus berada dalam memori. — ScorpiusRose


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley  
 **Warning:** AU/Canon Vers. Oneshot. Lemon. _Baca sampai habis atau nanti jadi salah paham._

Enjoy!

.

Jemari yang halus menyentuh permukaan kaca tatkala musik menenangkan di restoran diputarkan. Tangannya sejenak berada di sana, menatap ke luar, di mana para pejalan kaki yang hilir-mudik dan kendaraan yang terus melaju terlihat di balik kaca. Rintik-rintik hujan tak terdengar dalam restoran, namun sepasang iris biru yang cerah mampu menangkap bayangan akan rinai hujan yang terus berjatuhan dari langit malam.

Ia menghela napas dan menarik tangannya kembali, lalu melipat kedua tangan dengan anggun di atas meja. Atensinya beralih ke arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiri. Tujuh menit sudah ia berada di sini. Dan ia belum memutuskan untuk memesan makanan apa.

"Boleh aku bergabung bersamamu?"

Suara yang dalam, sedikit serak, mengusik lamunan Rose Weasley. Kepalanya mendongak, beradu tatap dengan sepasang mata abu-abu yang menatapnya balik. Seulas senyum ditampilkan di wajahnya, kemudian tangannya memberi gestur lembut pada kursi yang ada di seberangnya.

"Silakan. Aku memang sedang sendiri."

Si pria berambut pirang, yang mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan jas putih pula, mengangguk dan menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri. Pergerakannya begitu elegan, terlihat dari bagaimana caranya duduk dan memosisikan diri. Tatapannya lama terpaku pada wanita yang berada di hadapannya. Berambut merah mencolok dan disanggul dengan menawan; ada bagian sedikit dari rambutnya yang tidak disanggul seluruhnya, namun itu membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Gaun yang ia kenakan pun senada dengan rambutnya; merah menyala.

"Apakah memang kebiasaan wanita cantik untuk berada di tengah restoran sendirian?" Sang pria tanpa identitas kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, lalu ia memberi isyarat kepada salah satu pelayan agar mereka dapat memesan makanan. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Rose hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, sebenarnya."

"Oh ya?" Alis lawan bicaranya terangkat. Ia terlihat tertarik dengan pernyataan wanita di hadapannya ini. "Apa aku mengganggu pertemuan kalian nanti?"

"Tentu tidak. Lagi pula, aku tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu."

Tak ada respon balik yang disampaikan. Pelayan sudah datang, dan pria tersebut mulai menyebutkan deretan makanan yang ingin ia pesan, kemudian ia beralih pada Rose.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah memesan makanan?"

"Kebetulan, aku memang belum memesan makanan." Rose juga mulai menyebutkan beberapa makanan kesukaannya untuk dihidangkan malam ini. Setelah itu, pelayan membungkuk sedikit dan berbalik pergi.

Masih dengan tatapan intens yang serupa, Rose merasa ditelanjangi bulat-bulat karena pria yang ada di hadapannya. Merasa tak tahu harus membuka pembicaraan dengan apa, akhirnya Rose mulai menanyai nama.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Tangan pria tersebut terulur. Rose menyambutnya, kemudian membalasnya dengan mantap. "Rose Weasley."

.

.

.

* * *

.:. Play .:.  
© qunnyv19

* * *

.

.

.

Acara makan malamnya dengan pria yang mengaku sebagai Scorpius Malfoy ini cukup lancar; dimulai dengan hidangan pembuka yang hadir di tengah mereka, kemudian makanan utama—("Aku tidak suka _steak_ ," ujar Malfoy, ketika melihat Rose memesan _steak_ untuk menu makanan utamanya)—dan akhirnya mereka sampai pada makanan penutup.

 _Raspberry Iced Tea_ adalah minuman pesanan Rose, yang diteguk dengan perlahan olehnya, sementara Scorpius Malfoy memilih untuk terus berkutat dengan _Frozen Mug Sundae_ miliknya. Di tengah-tengah denting garpu dan pisau di antara mereka, Malfoy berbicara.

"Dan sampai detik ini aku belum melihat kompani yang kudengar akan menemanimu malam ini."

Mata Rose beralih pada wajah tampan Scorpius Malfoy. "Kurasa aku sudah punya orang yang bisa menemaniku untuk hari ini."

"Hmm. Wanita cantik ini sedang menggodaku." Sudut bibir Scorpius Malfoy terangkat, dengan sepasang matanya yang bersinar lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya, sementara Rose menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum terlalu sering karena ia takut disangka gila dan genit.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku hanya memberitahukan fakta," tuturnya, kembali mengangkat gelas minumannya yang tadi ia tempatkan di atas meja. Malfoy masih mempertahankan seringainya. Rose mulai berpikir bahwa sebaiknya ia berhenti berpikir macam-macam dengan apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika ia bisa melepas kemeja putih Malfoy. Sebagai wanita dewasa yang didatangi pria tampan seperti Scorpius Malfoy, harusnya ia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Scorpius Malfoy yang tak menutupi dirinya sendiri telah kepergok memperhatikan belahan dada Rose Weasley dua kali, karena potongan leher gaun merah miliknya memang cukup rendah; gaun yang mewah dan sensual. Rose berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Apakah tidak ada yang menunggumu setelah ini?" Rose menatap Scorpius yang sudah selesai dengan makanan penutupnya. Scorpius mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau aku memiliki istri, apakah kau akan peduli?"

"Kurasa tidak." Rose tertawa, kemudian mengangkat mulutnya untuk menutup mulutnya di tengah-tengah gelak tawa. _Classy_. Scorpius tak sempat membalas kata-kata Rose ketika wanita itu kembali bersuara. "Apakah kau memang benar-benar mengabaikan istrimu?"

"Tadinya kuanggap itu sebagai topik sensitif, tapi karena yang bertanya adalah kau—" Scorpius Malfoy memang tahu caranya bagaimana untuk memikat wanita. Tinggal menariknya sedikit lagi menuju pesona yang tak bisa terelakkan. "—maka akan kujawab. Aku tidak mengabaikan istriku. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang."

"Hmm?" Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Rose kembali menatap Scorpius. "Apakah kau tidak bisa bersenang-senang dengan istrimu?"

"Apakah kau harus melontarkan pertanyaan yang menjebak seperti itu?" Pertanyaan yang retorik, yang tidak menimbulkan sahutan apa pun dari Rose Weasley. "Mungkin aku yang harus bertanya kepada istriku; apakah dia tidak merasa bersenang-senang jika bersamaku? Karena aku melihatnya begitu lelah belakangan ini."

"Jadi hari ini hanya hari pelampiasanmu saja?"

Scorpius tak menjawabnya, melainkan terus-menerus menatap Rose. Wajahnya terus diperhatikan; dan yang semakin ia perhatikan adalah bagaimana ia mengedip, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bintik-bintik manis yang menghiasi wajah adalah salah satu fakta mengenai Rose Weasley yang tidak mengganggunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Scorpius membalikkan pertanyaannya setelah tersadar dari trans. "Apakah seseorang yang kau tunggu ini juga seseorang yang kau anggap bisa menyenangkan hatimu?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, maka aku juga tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan diplomatik, Tuan Malfoy." Dengan mudah Rose kembali melempar pernyataan yang sudah ada di depan hidung sang Malfoy. Pria itu hanya mengernyit sedikit, sebelum kemudian tatapan matanya terlihat lebih bercahaya, berkerlip nakal. Rose mengartikan pandangan itu dalam benaknya.

"Aku tahu di mana tempat yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang."

Rose tersenyum. "Kurasa aku juga tahu di mana."

Scorpius berdiri terlebih dahulu setelah meninggalkan uang untuk makanan dan tip untuk pelayan di atas meja. Kemudian ia berdiri di sebelah Rose, tangannya terulur untuk menyambut wanita itu. Rose menerima uluran tangannya, dan berdiri dengan begitu elok. Panjang gaunnya yang mencapai mata kaki juga sepatu hak tinggi menyulitkan dirinya untuk menyamai langkah panjang-panjang Scorpius Malfoy, tapi entah bagaimana, mereka terus berpegangan tangan dan melangkah keluar dari restoran. Di titik itulah ketika Rose Weasley dapat mendengar suara hujan yang tadi tak bisa ia dengar.

"Tempat itu tak terlalu jauh dari sini," Scorpius berbisik di telinganya, embusan napasnya menyapu leher Rose, menyebabkan hangatnya menjalar sampai ke seluruh tubuh, rasa dingin akibat hujan tak terlalu terasa. Scorpius melepaskan jas putihnya dan menutupi pundak Rose yang terbuka, kemudian ia mengarahkan wanita tersebut agar mengikuti dirinya menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir di sana. Ia membukakan pintu, membiarkan Rose masuk terlebih dahulu, dan Scorpius memutari bagian depan mobil dan ia pun masuk ke mobil. Tangannya berada di atas kemudi, dan dengan agak canggung ia mulai menyalakan mesin. Entah apa penyebabnya; hujan yang semakin deras, atau pengalaman distingtif yang nantinya akan menjadi sejarah yang terukir di kepalanya.

Mereka tak terlalu banyak bicara di dalam mobil, baik Scorpius maupun Rose sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Rose melirik ke arah Scorpius sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan fokusnya ke depan.

Tempat itu, seperti apa yang sudah Scorpius katakan, tak begitu jauh dari restoran yang sudah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Mereka memasuki bangunan hotel, Scorpius mengurus administrasi, sementara Rose mendekap jas putih Scorpius lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya. Scorpius kembali menuntunnya ke kamar hotel yang sudah menjadi milik mereka untuk semalam.

.

Daun pintu dibanting menutup dan apa yang pertama kali Scorpius lakukan adalah melepaskan jas putihnya dari tubuh Rose. Mereka saling mendekat, hidung mereka bertabrakan, bibir bertemu dengan rasa makanan yang baru mereka cicipi dan samar-samar aroma hujan di masing-masing tubuh. Scorpius melingkarkan tangannya erat-erat di pinggang Rose, dan kedua lengan Rose dikalungkan di lehernya. Tangan Scorpius bergerak ke punggung sang wanita, perlahan-lahan menyeruak ke dalam _dress_ , mengelus-elus punggung telanjang yang kini berada dalam dekapan Scorpius. Gaun itu terlepas dengan gerakan halus Scorpius, seolah ia sudah pernah melakukannya berulang kali, dan apa yang berada dalam pelukannya kini hanyalah tubuh Rose dengan bra dan celana dalam. Mereka masih menempel di belakang pintu saat tangan Scorpius kembali menjalar ke atas, ke kait bra hitam berenda yang menutupi payudara Rose Weasley.

Rose berusaha untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Scorpius, yang bahannya halus dan sempurna, sampai-sampai ia takut untuk merusaknya. Suara kecupan dan gesekan antar-kulit mulai terdengar ketika Rose berhasil menggunakan tangannya untuk melepaskan ikat pinggang dan celana panjang Scorpius. Mereka merasakan tubuh saling menempel, jantung berdetak dengan irama yang sama, napas terengah ketika bagian sensitif terjamah. Rose mengerang ketika Scorpius berhasil melepaskan celana dalamnya dan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam sana.

Mereka berpindah posisi ke atas kasur di dalam kamar yang tersedia, di mana Rose berada di atas Scorpius dan posisi tersebut akan sulit dihilangkan dari mimpi-mimpi terliar Scorpius di malam-malam berikutnya. Sanggulan Rose sudah terlepas entah sejak kapan—entah saat pintu sudah terbanting atau saat mereka saling menyinggung dengan tubuh, tak ada yang tahu—dan rambut berantakan Rose yang tergerai di atas tubuh polosnya terlihat begitu … sempurna. Scorpius mengelus punggung Rose lagi dan lagi, memaksanya untuk menunduk, kedua tangan Scorpius memainkan bagian-bagian sensitif wanita yang ia tahu akan membuat wanita mana pun akan bereaksi sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Saat mereka bersatu dengan posisi tubuh Rose masih di atas Scorpius, Scorpius tahu ia tak menyesal melakukan ini, begitu juga dengan wanita yang berada di atasnya, menyamakan gerakan kedua insan. Ketika tubuh mereka berdua mulai mengilat karena keringat, tak ada yang berhenti. Saat Rose sudah mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama, Scorpius membalikkan posisi dan kembali mendominasi, kemudian sesekali memberikan kecupan-kecupan di bibir dan leher jenjang Rose Weasley.

Scorpius memberikan yang terbaik dari dirinya, sementara Rose terus menatap wajah rupawan Scorpius, memahatnya dalam memori, pengalaman menyenangkan yang tak mungkin ia lupakan.

Tak mungkin saat itu sedang hujan. Kamar mereka begitu panas. Bahkan dengan pendingin ruangan sekali pun.

Butuh waktu yang begitu lama bagi mereka sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti, berusaha mengatur napas yang menderu dan detak jantung yang begitu cepat melebihi batas normal. Scorpius berada di atas Rose, kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh sang wanita, seperti memintanya untuk jangan pernah pergi.

Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Mereka menunggu dan menunggu, masih tak ada yang mau bersuara. Sampai akhirnya napas dan detak jantung sudah lebih tenang, dan Scorpius memosisikan dirinya di samping Rose yang menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, mereka berdua menghadap langit-langit dan menatap lampu yang terang berderang menyinari mereka sedaritadi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Rose memulai, topiknya kembali pada pertanyaan yang ada di restoran, tatapannya tak beralih. Begitu kuat ia menatap langit-langit, tak mau menatap pria di sebelahnya untuk beberapa waktu.

"Apakah itu masih harus dijawab? Astaga." Scorpius juga tak menatap Rose, ia tak menatap apa pun, kedua matanya terpejam. "Kuberitahu kau satu hal: ini rencana yang benar-benar sempurna."

"Tidak sempurna-sempurna amat," sanggah Rose, kini melihat ke wajah Scorpius, yang matanya terpejam dan membuatnya tak bisa melihat mata abu-abu yang membuatnya selalu tergila-gila. "Kau masih menyetir mobil dengan kagok."

"Dan itu salahku? Kau hanya mengajariku menyetir mobil Muggle selama dua hari."

"Apa kau lupa dengan kata-kata yang kau lontarkan sendiri di restoran tadi?" Rose lagi-lagi memberikan fakta. "Kau bilang, ' _mungkin aku yang harus bertanya kepada istriku; apakah dia tidak merasa bersenang-senang jika bersamaku? Karena aku melihatnya begitu lelah belakangan ini.'_ Nah, aku memang lelah belakangan ini, Scorpius Malfoy. Jadi aku tidak punya begitu banyak waktu."

"Meskipun begitu," kedua mata Scorpius membuka, menatap langsung pada mata biru Rose yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya, "Rencanamu memang brilian."

"Berpura-pura menjadi orang asing dan menciptakan _first impression_ yang sempurna? Aku masih kesal karena kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku tentang 'istrimu'."

"Kau juga tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku soal, ' _apakah seseorang yang kau tunggu ini juga seseorang yang kau anggap bisa menyenangkan hatimu?'_ " balas Scorpius santai, ada seringai yang bersarang di wajahnya.

"Dan seseorang yang kutunggu itu suamiku sendiri, _kau_ , Scorpius Malfoy."

"Jangan marah-marah. Sudah kubilang idemu brilian. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan bagian mobil Mugglenya."

"Coba katakan padaku; bagaimana caranya kedua orang yang baru bertemu di restoran Muggle mengetahui bahwa satu sama lain ternyata adalah seorang penyihir?"

"Oke, oke, kau memang cerdas."

"Ak—" Ucapannya terpotong, ketika Scorpius kembali menarik kepalanya mendekat dan menciumnya di bibir. Refleks Rose memejamkan mata, menghilangkan wajah Scorpius dari pandangannya untuk sesaat.

Mereka melepaskan diri setelah beberapa lama.

"Hitung-hitung _refreshing_ setelah pekerjaan yang membuatku semakin gila belakangan ini."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Rose menghela napas panjang. "Kementrian Sihir sibuk sekali belakangan ini, aku kira aku tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang lagi memikirkan setumpuk pekerjaan yang ada di meja."

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang berkomentar. Baik Scorpius maupun Rose kini sama-sama terpejam, kedua tangan saling menggenggam di balik selimut.

"Ah, ya," Rose berkata setelah kesunyian yang menentramkan di antara mereka, membuat Scorpius sedikit tersentak dan membuka mata, dan ia melihat senyum lagi-lagi tertempel di wajah istrinya. "Ada satu lagi kejutan untukmu."

"Kukira tak ada lagi yang bisa mengejutkanku setelah kehadiranmu dalam hidupku."

Rose membuka mata, hanya untuk mengernyitkan dahi dan menatapnya 'merendahkan' karena melontarkan kata-kata manis yang membuat kedua wajahnya merona. "Sudahlah. Jangan membuatku senyum-senyum terus seharian ini."

"Senyum itu kan sehat."

Rose tak menjawab dan beranjak mendekat, tangannya memeluk tubuh Scorpius dari samping. Setelah beberapa detik yang membuat hati Scorpius berdebar-debar karena lama sekali waktu yang dibutuhkan Rose untuk menyampaikan 'kejutan' itu, Rose berbisik di telinganya. "Aku hamil."

.

.

.

 **fin.**

.

notes:

sebenarnya fanfiksi ini bisa merupakan lanjutan dari **Coffee – Execution – Tea – Ours – Wine** , namun dibaca satuan saja juga bisa. (selamat datang pembaca lama dan pembaca baru!)

tadinya ini mau dijadikan spesial _valentine_ , tapi sepertinya untuk _valentine_ akan mem _publish_ fanfiksi lain, atau? entahlah.

judul 'Play' di fanfiksi ini mengarah pada 'Role-Play', atau akting. tapi kalau saya kasih judul itu kayaknya gamblang banget jadi ya … disamarkan sedikit.

akhirnya bisa kembali menulis. untuk fanfiksi multichapter yang masih ada, mohon maaf jika sangat lama baru di- _update_ dan bersedia untuk menunggu.

terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca! :D

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
